


Game of Life

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Poltergeist and the Red Huntress wait for their possible ally to arrive, while engaged in an important conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A six word prompt challenge: fire, paper, surprise, hostel, professor, game.

So many ghosts knew about this place.

Yet not a lot of people show up, which is not surprising.

 

The " _Split-Rock_ " was a quiet hostel that sat around the edge of the rocky caverns. Said caverns was around the outskirts of the canyons, and it was a sociable spot for ghosts to hang around.

 

However, it _is_ a hostel; It isn't something you can get in for free.

 

Sitting around a rectangular table within a booth, a candle sitting peacefully in the middle, Poltergeist sipped quietly at his coffee, giving his ectoplasm a rest from  the spectral alcohol. Sitting acrosd from him, the Red Huntress sat quietly, looking through a magazine and flipping through the pages.

He wouldn't mind drinking more from his glass flask, however, the head of the hostel did not permit alcoholic beverages at the time.

On the other side of the lounging area was a class in session. The ghostly professor teaching his attentive students some sort of art history lesson, possibly about the area they're residing. Where they were, was filled with art sculptures and old paintings of famous ghost artists, so of course this hostel would be expensive. 

 

"Why exactly are we here again?"  
The Red Huntress asked, ripping off a section of the paper from magazine as she found a coupon. Realization then struck her because this was a _Ghost_ _Zone_ magazine, not a human one.  
There was no point of her using a coupon here.

With a snap of his fingers, the fire from the small candle came back, now flickering green instead of the previous cyan. He finished another sip from the coffee and looks over at the huntress.

 

"We're waiting for a certain **someone** to show up, remember?"

 

There was only a few ghosts, unrecognizable in fact, that were around the area. Despite the bustling students that trailed behind their professor and taking pictures of the artwork, it wasn't a highly populated setting in their case.

"And you picked _here_ for him to meet with us?" The huntress replied tersely, setting the magazine down and picked up one of the papers to fiddle with it. "I thought you of all people would have gone all out on a fancier meeting."

 

Poltergeist scoffed at her response, setting his coffee down. "We're not rich yet, _huntress_. As much as I wanted a more exquisite setting, it was pricey for us to get inside _here_." He retorted, giving off a slight hiss at the end of his remark. 

The shadow ghost took another inspection of the hostel before facing the woman again. "Besides, it doesn't matter where we are, we _need_ him to meet with us soon." He grabbed his coffee again, knowing his alcoholic urges are bickering at him again. "It's imperative he shows himself here. He is another step to our plan, remember?"

 

His low tone was kept at a reasonable level of quiet. Valerie understood that they had to keep a low profile for now.

 

In case anyone against them eavesdrop and snitch out their plans to any higher authorities in the realm.

 

Either way, she gave out a sigh and flicked the paper away, landing it on the magazine cover. "Yeah, I remember of course."

Another silence went by between them before Valerie spoke again.

"What if he doesn't show up?"

That provoked a haughty chuckle from the shadow ghost, his eyes flickering again with a devious glow.

"Oh, he'll show up alright." Another sip from the coffee of his. "This is just a little game he likes to play sub consciously."

 

"Game?"

 

Poltergeist sets his coffee down again, content that his urges went silent. Thank the stars that caffeine can suppress them so easily.  
"He's a particular ghost that enjoys seeking out other powerful ghosts. It's his nature since the second he was formed from ectoplasm: To serve and respect."

Of course the huntress wouldn't understand how this ghost's mentality works. She's only seen him once in Amity Park, and that was when he was serving _**The Ghost King.**_

"I feel as if he doesn't realize he's doing this, but when he's not under Pariah's thumb, he seeks out other powerful ghost's so that he can follow them."

 

Poltergeist continues to explain, making sure that no one, not even a nosy student, was listening in on his and Valerie's conversation.

 

"Of course, he doesn't go straight towards a powerful ghost, he has to find them first. Occasionally, this ghost seeks them out, but it most cases, it's the most powerful ghosts that _goes to him."_ The dark spector tapped his claws against the table in a delicate pattern. "He tries to bait them out; lure them towards his presence because he too, is a powerful ghost after all."

Even as she listened to his words, the Red Huntress still tilted her head slightly. "But if he's powerful himself, why seek out ghosts just to be their little follower?"

 

"Because it's his _purpose_."

 

Poltergeist responded, the green flame flickering slightly as he asserted the reason.  
"It's, sort of say, like an instinct for him to go and find the top predator of the food chain. So that _he_ won't be at the bottom. Rather be their ally than their adversary." He leans back against the booth cushions, neon green eyes staring back at human, grayish green ones.

"It's just like how me and you have a purpose." He continued.

" _You_ want to protect Amity from any ghost threat that sets their ecto presence within the human world because _you don't want another ghost to ruin another life."_ Theshadow ghost added.

 

 _Just like how I ruined your life those years ago..._ His mind supplied.

 

That guilt still lingers on no matter what.

 

" _My_ purpose is to not only be Plasmius' worst nightmare, but to also make sure every ghost here stays within the Ghost Zone and follow under my rule. Show them where they belong and have the fear of being anywhere near the human world." Poltergeist gave out a shrug and a smug grin.  
" _Because I'm the bad guy_ ; It's my instinct to bring hell to those that oppose my place in the food chain we call life."

 

"Game of life..." Valerie whispered softly, understanding now throughout her friend's explanation of instinct.  
Everything around the Ghost Zone and Amity has a purpose, and what Poltergeist explained made perfect sense.

 

She's still surprised how far Danny has gone from being the cute, clueless heroic boy he was years ago.

 

Now, he's absolutely diabolical.

 

 _Dangerously_ smart.

 

As if on cue of the talk of danger, _he_ arrived at the hostel.

Purple flames adorned the design of the dark, ash gray helm. The fire had embers trailing behind as he walked over towards the table. He gave not a single care of the other residents giving stares and mouths gasping at who it was. Everyone was shocked and surprised to see the _**Fright Knight himself**_ arrive at such a mundane area as this hostel.

His vibrant, green sword was sheathed away, yet the harlequin glows was still apparent to anyone's sight.

The Fright Knight has made his appearance, and Poltergeist welcomed him with a casual smile.

  
"Oh good, you've decided to make your acquaintance. Or if you want me to be specfic, our _partnership_."  
Poltergeist spoke smoothly, keeping him poised and straight to face Fright Knight without batting an eyelash.

"You must be the vicious Poltergeist."  
Fright Knight bowed in respect. "I've heard you are the one that is powerful enough to fight against The Spirit of Amity."

Poltergeist chuckled softly. "Well of course I am!" He gave out a fanged grin. "I _am_ his arch nemesis after all..."

Fright Knight nodded, along with acknowledging the human sitting at the table. "And you are The Red Huntress. Despite human, you are also a powerful and feared being."

"That's good to hear." The huntress responded cooly, putting the magazine back into the convenient basket at her side of the booth.

Nothing was said again until Poltergeist cleared his throat and pushed his coffee to the side.  
"Come, take a seat or stand there I don't mind. I just need you to listen closely and I can assure you, my offer is one you wouldn't dare to refuse."

 

With that, the Fright Knight stayed, hoping this will be his chance to be at the top once again.


End file.
